


Little Surprise

by Clou3elf



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sub Park Sungjin
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clou3elf/pseuds/Clou3elf
Summary: Jae sakit saat konser. Sungjin dikejutkan dengan ucapan Nickhun.
Relationships: Park Jaehyung | Jae/Park Sungjin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Little Surprise

Beberapa jam sebelum konser Sungjin bolak-balik memperhatikan pemuda jangkung yang duduk bersandar di sofa panjang. Matanya menyorot khawatir. Namun dia harus memastikan semua siap terlebih dahulu.

Si pemuda jangkung yang dia perhatikan sejak tadi tampak beberapa kali menghela nafas lalu memejamkan matanya. Sungjin jadi tak tega. 

"Pergilah. Dia tidak mau menurut pada para staff," kekehan manager mengejutkan Sungjin. "Kau tentu paham bagaimana tingkahnya."

"Tapi...."

"Tidak apa. Semua pengecekan sudah selesai, kan. Kau bisa menemuinya." 

Setelah berpikir beberapa menit akhirnya Sungjin mengangguk. Kemudian bangkit menghampiri pemuda jangkung yang langsung menegakkan badan dengan senyum yang terbit di wajah tampannya.

Sungjin menyentuh kening Jae -si pemuda jangkung- dengan punggung tangannya. Merasakan suhu tubuh gitaris itu yang cukup panas. Sungjin menghela nafas sambil menatap sedih ke arah member tertua di grupnya.

"Hey tidak apa-apa. Aku akan baik-baik saja," Jae menggenggam tangan Sungjin lalu mengelus dengan ibu jarinya.

"Hyung benar baik-baik saja? Sudah minum obat? Oh! Hyung sudah makan?" Sungjin bertanya beruntun. "Sebentar aku akan mengambilkan makanan untuk hy--"

"Tidak perlu, Sungjinnie. Aku sudah makan dan minum obat. Bahkan aku makan bersamamu kalau kau lupa." Jae menahan pergerakan Sungjin.

Sungjin sedikit berpikir, "Ah, benar. Hyung makan bersamaku," gumamnya lucu. "Kalau begitu hyung tidur saja. Masih ada dua jam sebelum konser mulai. Tiga puluh menit sebelum dimulai aku akan membangunkanmu."

Jae mengangguk lalu menarik tangan Sungjin hingga duduk di sebelahnya. "Kau disini saja." pintanya.

"Baiklah." Sungjin tak punya pilihan selain menurut. Dia bergeser hingga mencapai ujung sofa. 

Melihat Sungjin yang sudah menyamankan diri membuat Jae senang. Dibaringkannya tubuhnya dengan menggunakan paha Sungjin sebagai bantal. Diraihnya tangan kiri Sungjin untuk dipeluk, mencegah Sungjin pergi, sementara tangan kanan Sungjin sibuk mengelus rambut Jae.

"Jangan sakit, hyung." bisik Sungjin seiring dengan Jae yang akhirnya tidur.

.

Beruntunglah Jae masih bisa melakukan konser. Kondisinya membaik setelah meminum vitamin dan tidur. Sungjin dan member lain berulangkali mengecek keadaannya, menanyakan apa Jae sudah merasa lebih baik atau tidak.

"Hyung, kau oke?" tanya Dowoon untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sesaat sebelum mereka melakukan yel-yel grup. 

Jae menghela nafas, "Kau sudah menanyakannya berkali-kali, Dowoon-ah. Aku baik-baik saja," 

"Jangan memaksakan diri, hyung." ucap Wonpil yang dibalas Jae dengan anggukan dan acungan jempol.

Saat konser Sungjin yang selalu mendapat posisi di sebelah Jae beberapa kali melirik pemuda kelahiran Argentina itu. Memastikan Jae tidak memaksakan dirinya. Sungjin bersyukur Jae masih bersemangat walau suaranya sedikit berbeda. 

Semoga tidak ada yang menyadari perubahan kecil dalam suara Jae. Sungjin yakin Jae akan baik-baik saja.

Selang satu jam sepertinya Sungjin perlu mengubah keyakinannya. Saat pemutaran VCR dan mereka ke backstage untuk berganti baju, Sungjin melihat Jae duduk di sofa. Wajahnya pucat dengan keringat dingin di sekujur tubuh.

"Masih kuat?" Sungjin bertanya lembut seraya duduk di sebelah Jae. 

Jae beringsut mendekati Sungjin dan meletakkan kepalanya di pundak pemuda Busan itu. Dipeluknya tubuh beruang kesayangannya. Sungjin ingin menangis rasanya saat merasakan suhu tubuh Jae kembali naik.

"Hyung...."

"Sebentar saja." suara lirih Jae membuat Sungjin hanya bisa balas memeluk Jae dengan erat. 

"Hyung pasti kuat. Hyung pasti bisa menyelesaikan konser hari ini," bisik Sungjin.

Jae mengangkat kepalanya kemudian mencium pipi Sungjin sekilas. "Aku yakin aku kuat,"

Semesta mendukung Jae untuk menyelesaikan konser mereka. Walau dengan menahan sakit Jae bisa tetap menghibur para fans dengan tingkahnya. Itu juga tak lepas dari dukungan member lain. 

Sayangnya setelah selesai Jae tak bisa lagi menahan dirinya. Dia berbaring di atas sofa panjang sambil memegangi kepalanya. Kepalanya pening dengan tubuh menggigil. 

Wonpil yang melihat kondisi kakak tertuanya sontak memanggil Sungjin yang masih berbincang dengan manager. 

"Sungjin hyung, Jae hyung makin sakit," Wonpil tanpa basa-basi mengatakan itu sambil menarik tangan Sungjin.

Sungjin yang mendengar ucapan Wonpil bergegas mendatangi Jae yang sesekali meringis kesakitan. Sungjin berlutut di lantai dengan tangan terulur memijat kepala Jae. 

Merasa seseorang ada di dekatnya, Jae membuka mata. Tersenyum lemah lalu beringsut mendekat ke arah Sungjin. Dia butuh Sungjin.

Seorang staff mendatangi mereka dan memberikan minuman untuk Jae. Sungjin dengan telaten memberi minuman itu pada Jae. Setelah minum, Jae mengubah posisinya menyamping menatap Sungjin.

"Kau khawatir, ya?" tanya Jae.

Sungjin mendengus, "Tidak! Siapa bilang aku khawatir," ucapnya dengan pipi merona.

Jae tertawa pelan lalu menggenggam tangan Sungjin. Matanya menatap lurus pada Sungjin yang juga tengah menatapnya. "Maaf membuatmu khawatir lagi,"

Tatapan Sungjin melembut, "Hyung istirahat dulu. Aku akan membereskan barang-barang kita lalu kembali ke dorm," 

Sejujurnya Jae ingin menahan Sungjin lebih lama disini. Tapi Sungjin harus membereskan barangnya dan memastikan tidak ada barang member lain yang tertinggal. 

"Hyung tidak ingin kutinggal, ya?" tebak pemuda asal Busan itu. 

Jae tertawa. Sungjinnya memang pandai membaca dirinya. "Apa terlihat jelas?" 

Sungjin merengut sambil mencubit lengan Jae pelan. Membuat pemuda tertua dalam grup sedikit tergelak. Sungjin melotot saat Jae bergerak random. 

"Hyung! Kau masih sakit!" 

"Sakitnya hilang kalau ada kau," Jae mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Membuat Sungjin memasang ekspresi aneh. 

Well, Jae tidak bercanda saat bilang sakitnya hilang saat ada Sungjin. Dia merasa baik-baik saja saat Sungjin bersamanya. Dia bisa mengalihkan rasa sakitnya dengan mengobrol dan menjaili Sungjin. 

"Ehem, permisi hyungdeul," suara Brian membuat kedua Park itu terkejut. 

Tanpa sadar Jae menarik Sungjin mendekat padanya. Dia paham jika begini maka Brian pasti memanggil Sungjinnya, entah ada urusan apa. 

"Apa semua sudah membereskan barangnya?" tanya Sungjin. 

Brian mengangguk lalu mengulurkan selimut pada Sungjin. "Semuanya sudah rapi. Termasuk barang kalian," ucapnya. "Terima kasihnya nanti saja. Kau bisa berterimakasih padaku dengan jalan-jalan bersamaku saat malam natal." tambahnya ketika melihat Sungjin hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Lengkap dengan kedipan maut untuk leadernya.

"Ya!" bukan Sungjin yang protes, justru Jae yang protes Sungjinnya digoda seperti itu. 

Brian tertawa renyah melihat bagaimana posesifnya Jae pada Sungjin. Padahal Sungjin saja tertawa. Menyenangkan memang mengganggu kakak tertua di grup jika sedang sakit.

"Ayo foto bersama." tujuan Brian mendatangi mereka memang mengajak foto bersama member Twice, Stray Kids dan Nickhun yang kebetulan datang ke konser. Tentu saja membawa selimut dan menggoda Sungjin itu bagian di luar rencana.

Sungjin mengangguk lalu menatap Jae. "Hyung mau ikut?" tanyanya.

Jae menggeleng, "Apa boleh aku tidak ikut?"

"Tentu saja. Akan kuberitahu mereka kondisimu," jawaban kalem Sungjin membuat Jae tersenyum.

"Kau istirahat saja, hyung. Mereka pasti mengerti jika kau sedang sakit," tambah Brian.

Jae mengangguk kemudian merapatkan selimut yang dihampar Sungjin tadi. "Jangan terlalu lama," gumamnya.

"Aigu, maknae kami sedang manja, hm." Kang Younghyun dengan segala kejahilannya.

"Diam kau," protes Jae. "Sungjinnie kau jangan dekat-dekat dengan rubah ini." 

Sungjin semakin tergelak. Tidak ambil pusing dengan kelakuan dua orang yang fasih berbahasa Inggris ini. Sering terjadi dimana saja jadi Sungjin sudah kebal.

"Aku menemui mereka dulu. Hyung tidur saja." Sungjin beranjak dari posisinya. 

Jae menarik tangan Sungjin tepat sebelum Sungjin bangun kemudian mencuri kecupan di bibir tipis sang leader. Hanya kecupan singkat yang membuat Brian menghela nafas dan Sungjin sedikit blank.

Jae tertawa melihat reaksi berbeda kedua pemuda yang lahir di tahun yang sama itu. Skor 1-0 antara dirinya dan Brian.

"Hyung, ish!" Sungjin memukul pelan lengan Jae sebelum bergegas bangkit dan keluar. 

Brian ikut tertawa melihat tingkah sang leader yang dia kagumi itu. "Serius Sungjin hyung masih saja begitu? Tahun depan bahkan kalian mau bertunangan."

"Kau lihat kan. Dia masih malu-malu jika kucium di depan orang lain. Padahal kami melakukannya di depan kalian," 

Brian tertawa takjub. Sungjin memang unik. Tapi itu yang membuatnya dicintai banyak orang. Keluarga, fans, teman, member, terutama oleh Park Jaehyung.

"Aku pergi dulu. Sungjin hyung bisa mengomel jika aku tak segera datang." pamit Brian.

Jae hanya mengangguk. Menunggu Brian keluar sebelum memilih memejamkan mata sembari menunggu Sungjin selesai.

.

"Mana Jae oppa?" tanya Dahyun saat melihat hanya empat member Day6 yang mendatangi mereka.

"Sedang tidur. Dia demam." Dowoon menjawab.

Sungjin tampak salah tingkah saat Nickhun menatapnya dengan tatapan menggoda yang menyebalkan. Ditambah Seungmin dan yang lain juga sesekali melihat ke arahnya. 

"Hey tidak perlu tegang begitu. Kami semua sudah tahu hubunganmu dan Jaehyung. Itu menjadi rahasia perusahaan." Nickhun menepuk pundak Sungjin.

"Hah?" 

"Satu perusahaan sudah tahu jika hyung kekasih Jae hyung," ucapan polos Seungmin membuat Sungjin melotot.

"Darimana kalian tahu?" pertanyaan Brian mewakili Sungjin. Sejujurnya mereka juga terkejut mendengar satu perusahaan tahu hubungan kedua kakaknya. 

Keempat wanita dan keempat pria rekan seagensi Day6 itu hanya tertawa geli melihat wajah terkejut empat orang pemain band ini. Beruntunglah teman-teman Dowoon sudah pulang terlebih dahulu. 

"Kalian kira bisa menyembunyikan hal penting seperti ini dari kami? Ohoo tentu tidak." ucapan Nickhun membuat Sungjin semakin malu.

"Ayo foto. Setelah ini kami harus melakukan siaran vlive," ucapan Felix menyelamatkan Sungjin dari introgasi tentangnya dan Jaehyung.

Sesaat mereka melupakan topik tentang hubungan Jae dan Sungjin. Semuanya terlarut dalam euforia kebersamaan. Foto bersama sesekali mengobrol. 

Sebelum semuanya pergi dan menjalani aktivitas masing-masing, mereka menyempatkan diri menjenguk Jae yang sedang tertidur. Pemuda jangkung itu sontak terbangun saat Wonpil membangunkannya. 

Doa dan candaan terlontar dari mereka untuk pemuda bernama lengkap Park Jaehyung. Tidak ada yang salah dan tidak ada yang berubah. Tapi Jae merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sungjin yang tidak mau berada di dekatnya. Bahkan tidak mau menatapnya.

Mereka baru kembali ke dorm setelah waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Sungjin membawa Jae ke kamarnya. Memastikan pemuda berstatus kekasihnya itu segera beristirahat guna memulihkan kondisinya.

Jae kembali menahan Sungjin yang hendak pergi dari kamarnya. "Kau kenapa?" 

"Hah? Kenapa apanya?" tanya Sungjin bingung. 

"Setelah foto bersama kau tampak aneh. Tidak mau dekat denganku, tidak mau menatapku," Jae memilih menanyakan langsung. "Apalagi kau jadi lebih banyak diam."

Sungjin bingung harus menceritakannya pada Jae atau tidak. Jae sedang sakit dan Sungjin tidak mau membuat Jae jadi semakin memikirkan hal-hal lain. Inginnya Jae beristirahat saja agar segera sembuh.

"Kau tau aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi sebelum mengatakannya padaku, kan?" Jae masih menuntut jawaban. Dia tidak mau Sungjin menyembunyikan apapun darinya.

Sungjin tidak punya pilihan. Akhirnya dia melepas jaket yang dikenakannya kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang Jae. Si pemuda jangkung malah memintanya berbaring di sampingnya. Lagi-lagi Sungjin menurut. 

"Tadi Nickhun hyung bilang satu perusahaan sudah tahu jika kita memiliki hubungan khusus. Aku...takut memikirkan reaksi yang lain, terutama PD-nim." akhirnya Sungjin mengatakan kegelisahannya.

Jae tersenyum. Dikecupnya hidung mancung Sungjin sebelum kemudian dia menatap mata jernih yang dipuja banyak orang itu. 

"Apa kau malu? Apa kau menyesal?"

Sungjin menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku hanya takut dengan reaksi mereka yang tidak menerima hubungan kita. Aku tidak mau jika disuruh berpisah dengan hyung." cicit Sungjin di kalimat terakhirnya.

Jae tertawa kecil kemudian memeluk dan menciumi Sungjin. Merasa gemas dengan pemuda yang dikencaninya selama beberapa tahun ini.

"Aku mau membuat pengakuan. Kau tidak boleh marah." ucap Jae akhirnya.

"Pengakuan apa? Aku marah kenapa?" tanya Sungjin dengan raut wajah kebingungan yang lucu.

Jae mengeluarkan cengiran sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Maafkan aku. Sebenarnya PD-nim tahu hubungan kita dan aku yang memberitahunya. PD-nim sempat memberiku tantangan untuk memilih Day6 atau kau, dan aku memilih keduanya. Aku meyakinkan PD-nim jika aku bisa meraih keduanya, kau dan Day6," tatapannya yang lembut membuat Sungjin bergetar.   
"Maaf melakukannya tanpa sepengetahuanmu dan member lain." 

Sungjin menghela nafas lalu merengut, "Kenapa hyung tidak mengajakku? Kenapa hyung melakukannya sendiri?" 

"Maafkan aku." hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Jae. Tidak ada alasan atau pembelaan diri. 

"Lalu bagaimana bisa itu menjadi rahasia perusahaan?" 

"PD-nim menantangku. Katanya untuk membuktikan keseriusanku padamu. PD-nim bertanya apa aku berani mengatakan jika kau adalah kekasihku pada orang lain," 

"Lalu apa jawabanmu?" Sungjin merasa tertarik kali ini. Dia penasaran bagaimana Jae melakukannya.

"Aku mengirim pesan secara pribadi maupun di grup chat perusahaan," jawaban santai Jae membuat Sungjin terkejut bukan main.

"Hah? Kau mengirim pesan di grup?" tanya Sungjin heran.

Jae mengangguk. "Ingat tidak saat grup perusahaan jadi ramai tak lama setelah kita pulang dari Australia? Itu ramai setelah aku mengirim pesan jika kita memiliki hubungan."

"Hyung-" Sungjin sungguh tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Terlalu terkejut pada fakta bagaimana Jae mengakuinya dengan tenang.

"Aku berani mengirim pesan di grup karena kau tidak akan membacanya. Kau pasti hanya akan menyekrol isi percakapan grup tanpa membacanya." ucapan tanpa rasa bersalah itu semakin membuat Sungjin heran.

Sungjin memang lebih sering membuka grup kemudian langsung terjun pada akhir pembahasan tanpa membacanya satu persatu. Dia akan muncul sesekali itupun jika dia sedang ingin atau seseorang menyebut dirinya. Sungjin jarang sekali muncul di grup chat. Toh jika ada hal penting, PD-nim akan memberitahukannya di grup khusus atau manager yang mengirim pesan pribadi padanya.

Ada rasa senang karena Jae berani memperjuangkan dirinya. Mengatakan pada semua orang di perusahaan jika mereka berdua ada hubungan khusus. 

"Kau tidak marah, kan?" Jae bertanya setelah mereka diam cukup lama. 

Sungjin menggeleng, "Hyung sudah melakukan semuanya sendirian tanpaku bagaimana aku bisa marah? Maaf karena kau harus melakukannya sendiri." ucapnya. 

"Anything for you," bisik Jae. Sungjin tersenyum haru. "Kau tidak perlu takut akan reaksi keluarga JYP. Mereka semua mendukung kita." 

Sungjin bisa lega sekarang. Ketakutannya teratasi bahkan sebelum Sungjin merasakannya hari ini. Semua berkat Jae.

"Hyung, terimakasih banyak. Aku tak menyangka kau melakukannya sejauh ini," Sungjin tak henti-hentinya merasa takjub pada Jae.

Jae mengangguk lalu beringsut mencium kening Sungjin dengan lembut. Mengeratkan pelukan mereka. 

"Hyung aku penasaran dengan pesan yang kau kirimkan pada mereka." Sungjin bertanya.

"Lupakan. Kau tidak perlu tahu." 

Setelahnya Jae sibuk mendekap Sungjin sambil memejamkan matanya. Kantuk mulai menyerangnya bersamaan dengan suhu tubuh yang rasanya naik. Sungjin tertawa kecil lalu membiarkan Jae tidur bahkan pemuda itu mengelus bagian belakang kepala Jae.

"Cepat sembuh, hyungie," bisik Sungjin.

Ingatkan Sungjin untuk bertanya pada yang lain tentang pesan yang dikirimkan Jae.

.

END

.


End file.
